Espérame Sora, Yo Me Voy Contigo
by A.R.Z
Summary: ¿Qué Harías Por Amor?Ella Quiere Estar Con Él. Él Quiere Estar Con Ella. Solo Una Línea Los Separa...


**Espérame Sora, Yo Me Voy Contigo.**

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tenéis que decirme?-

-Pues bien Tai...llevamos tiempo pensando como decirte esto...- Comentaba Matt.

-¡Dios! no me digáis nada, os vais a casar,¿ne? ¡Pero si sólo tenéis 18 años! Es muy pronto, ¿no creéis?-

-Bueno...No exactamente eso, más bien... lo contrario – Explicaba Sora.

-Tai, Sora y yo hemos decidido dejarlo – Revelaba mi amigo.

-Pe...pero...¿por qué?

-Llevamos 4 años de novios...Ahora empezamos la universidad...y cada uno estudiaremos a un lado del país.

-Además, el amor se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo, nos hemos dado cuenta de que más que como pareja, solo nos queremos como amigos.- Interrumpió Matt a Sora.

-No...no es posible...¿Estáis seguros? -

-Si, tranquilo Tai. Sora y yo seguiremos siendo amigos...Seguimos queriéndonos mucho -

No puedo creerlo...Tantos años de noviazgo y acaba así...

No, no puedo...no puedo creer que Sora y Matt, mis dos mejores amigos, hayan acabado así...no puedo...Y menos por la excusa que han puesto...algo ha tenido que pasar...¡Es imposible que rompan por eso!

¡Joder! tengo que dejar de pensar en esto...lo hecho, hecho está...

¿¡Por qué, por qué me importa tanto?

...Sé que hay algo... no sé por qué, pero lo hay... La excusa que puso Sora es mentira, se sabe nada mas decirla...Pero,¿la de Matt? puede ser verdad...Llevan desde los 14 años juntos... estar uno con el otro debe ser un aburrimiento... Aunque..., yo lo hubiese hecho...

¡Debo dejar de pensar en esto!¡Me estoy rallando demasiado! Han quedado como amigos,¡eso es bueno!...Pero..¿¡por qué?¡No entiendo por qué me importa tanto!

Son las 11:00 AM...Que temprano...Tengo que aprovechar el sueño, dentro de 2 meses empiezo la facultad... Por lo menos a la universidad a la que voy está cerca...No como la de Matt y Sora... ¡Dios!¿otra vez pensando en ellos?¡Taichi, déjalo ya!

¡Dios! no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos...Son Matt y Sora juntos... No existe un Matt y Sora separados...

¿Estoy sólo en casa? eso es bueno... Pondré música y me daré un baño a ver si así me relajo un rato.

Me meto en la bañera, me tumbo...el agua cubre mi cuerpo...me doy un chapuzón...el agua calienta mi cara...empiezo a pensar...Sora...

Mi corazón late fuertemente, nunca ha latido así, ¿significará algo? supongo que no...Tengo que hacer algo para que vuelva con Matt...

Salgo de la bañera...Veo mi cuerpo desnudo reflejado en el espejo...Sonrío...

Sigue sin haber nadie en casa...¡tengo hambre! me dirijo hacia el refrigerador...veo una nota, es de mi madre, dice que estaré todo el día solo...Eso es bueno, me gusta estar solo...Comeré y por la tarde iré a ver a Matt...

Todo está muy tranquilo...no se oye nada...Camino pensando en Matt y Sora...No sé por qué, pero algo no me deja tranquilo...

He llegado, tomo el ascensor...Estoy frente a su puerta...antes de tocar me doy cuenta que la puerta está abierta...entro sin hacer ruido...miro a mi alrededor, no veo a nadie...me dirijo hacia la habitación de Matt...abro la puerta...veo lo que hay...me quedo callado...Matt me ve, me llama...me doy la vuelta, me marcho...

No puedo creerlo...no ha pasado un día y ya está con otra...me siento mal...aunque también me siento bien...¡Qué dices Tai! son tus amigos, tienes que hacer que vuelvan juntos...aunque ya no creo...después de lo que he visto, no.

Recibo un mensaje al móvil, es de Matt...me dice que puede explicármelo, que a la noche vendrá a mi casa...

Llego a mi casa...me tumbo en el sofá...estoy cansado...cierro los ojos...y la veo a ella...

El sonido del timbre me ha despertado...me dirijo hacia la puerta feliz..pensando en el maravilloso sueño que acababa de tener...con ella...

Abro..-Sora- murmuro...Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara...-Pasa- le digo...

Nos sentamos en el sofá, ella muy cerca de mi...parece triste... -¿..qué te ocurre?- pregunto...

No me contesta...Veo una lágrima en su cara...la limpio...le digo que no se preocupe...me mira..y murmura - Te quiero...-

No podía creerlo...ella diciéndome que me quería...no puedo hacer nada...ella debe estar con Matt...pero él está con otra...¿¡Qué hago?No entiendo como en tan poco tiempo ya puede estar con otra...

Después de un rato en silencio solo llego a decir -Sora, no podemos...-

- No digas nada, losé...- dice... Suena el teléfono..-espera- digo- me levanto, descuelgo el teléfono, es Matt...

-¿Qué pasa?-digo.

-Tai, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente...

-Mejor hablamos esta noche.

-No puedo, por eso te llamo...

-No puedes ¿por qué? Porque tienes que estar con tu nueva amiguita, ¿ne?

-Tai, no digas tonterías, de eso tengo que hablar..

-Matt, no puedo creer lo que has hecho...

-Tai, puedo explicarlo...la chica con la que estaba es mi casa es mi novia.. de hace un tiempo.

-...No puedo creerlo...engañando a Sora...

-No, Tai, Sora y yo lo dejamos hace 3 meses.

-...

-Tai, estás ahí?

-Sí...

-Sora me dejó, ella ama a otro...yo lo sabía cuando empezamos a salir hace 4 años, aunque ella me quería también había otra persona, pero creí que con el tiempo no iba a seguir pensando en ese chico...No te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que te preocuparías...y no queríamos que te preocupases, ya que estábamos en época de exámenes.

-Matt, debiste decírmelo antes...

-Lo siento, pero ella no quería...

-Y tú, ¿sufriste?

-Sí, un poco, pero el tiempo cura heridas...Y yo quería que ella fuese feliz...

-Por cierto...¿Quién es el chico que Sora ama?

-Tai, esa persona, eres tú.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Si. Todo empezó cuando vino a mi camerino hace 4 años...

-...

-...

Cuelgo, no puedo creer lo que me ha dicho...me siento feliz...ya tengo mis sentimientos aclarados. Me dirijo hacia Sora, con cara triste...aunque la verdad, estoy feliz...

-Sora- digo bajito...Me mira, veo lágrimas en sus ojos...sale a correr...Voy tras ella, demasiado tarde...ya ha salido...

Cierro la puerta, me tumbo en el sofá.

Escuchó frenazos de coche, parece un golpe...no será nada...

Oigo el ruido de la ambulancia...algo ha tenido que pasar..no tengo ganas de levantarme, estoy demasiado cansado...cierro los ojos, me duele el corazón...

¡Dios! otra vez el teléfono...que tarde es...-¿Si?-

-Tai- dice una voz envuelta en llantos...

-¿Quién es?-

-Tai, soy Matt...Sora...¡Sora..ha muerto!¡un coche la atropelló!-

Siento que el mundo se me ha venido encima...El corazón me arde...,la cabeza me da vueltas...,lloro...caigo en el sofá en pleno Shock...Sora...

-Tai ¿estás ahí?-

Es lo último que escucho.

Abro los ojos...miro el reloj...Son las 03:00...que tarde...me dirijo hacia la cocina para comer algo...Veo una nota a la entrada de la puerta...La abro, la leo...

"Tai, soy Matt, he estado llamando pero nadie abría, espero que estés bien...el entierro será pasado mañana a las 17:00...Para lo que me necesites, aquí me tienes."

Pienso...¡Sora! lloro...no puedo creerlo, creí que solo había sido una espantosa pesadilla...

Ya no tengo hambre...me dirijo a mi habitación, me tumbo en mi cama...pienso que la ambulancia que escuché venía por ella...Lloro...ha sido mi culpa...

Son las 14:00, he dormido mucho...recuerdo el sueño que he tenido...con ella...Sora...Me decía que me amaba...quería estar conmigo...yo quiero estar con ella...Me dirijo al teléfono, para ver si tengo algún mensaje en el contestador...Tengo uno, es de mi hermana, Hikari...me dice que mis padres se quedarán toda la semana fuera, ella se quedará a dormir en casa de Miyako para no molestarme...que me quiere... Eso me hace pensar en cuando Sora me dijo que me quería...Me preparo de comer, aunque no tengo mucha hambre, sin embargo debo comer algo, no he comido nada en casi 24 horas...podría morir de hambre...Sonrío...pienso que así podría reunirme con ella...

Pongo la tele, enciendo el video...me apetece ver a mis amigos...y a ella...

Me paso toda la tarde viendo los videos...toda la tarde llorando...por ella...pensando que no volveré a verla más.

Es muy tarde, debo acostarme ya...mañana es su entierro...

Ya he despertado...he vuelto a soñar con ella...

Abro el grifo de la bañera, me apetece darme un baño...Me tumbo en la bañera, cierro los ojos, la veo...

Abro los ojos, miro el reloj...las 16:30, me he quedado dormido,¿cómo puede ser eso, es muy tarde...

Mientras me visto me viene a la memoria el sueño que he tenido en la bañera...con ella... me decía que quería que me reuniese con ella...yo quiero reunirme...estoy preparado...

Abro un cajón, me guardo en el pantalón lo cogido...Sonrío...

Me dirijo hacia el cementerio...solo puedo pensar en ella...la amo...demasiado...

He llegado al cementerio, veo a mis amigos...se les ven triste...siento como una lágrima resbala por mi cara...

Sonrío..., saco el objeto que cogí del cajón, me apunto a la cabeza...Hikari se dirige a mi gritando mi nombre...

Cierro los ojos...pienso en ella...los abro con seguridad..y, antes de pulsar el gatillo y reunirme finalmente con ella, grito:

¡Espérame Sora, yo me voy contigo!

**_By: A.R.Z._**

Notas de Autor:

Hola. Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Mucha gente me pregunta,¿por qué trágico? Pues porque lo de "Vivieron felices y comieron perdices" está muy visto.

El amor no siempre sale bien, tienes que tenerlo claro, cualquier cosa puede pasar para no estar con la persona que amas.

Es un fic con sentimiento, por lo menos es lo que yo tenía al escribirlo hace algunos meses. El fic viene basado solo a la última frase, la escuché, me gustó y decidí hacer un fic sobre ella.

Tienes que pensar que el amor es algo muy fuerte y harías cualquier cosa por ello.

Bueno, eso, que espero que les haya gustado y que dejen Reviews para saber que opinan.

No tengo pensado continuarlo con un "epílogo" aunque fácilmente podría, pero no lo haré.

Pronto haré otro fic, también de esta pareja, también trágico. Se llamará "L.N"

Saludos.


End file.
